yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4
September 17th, 2009 * November 17th, 2009 http://www.worthplaying.com/article.php?sid=65104 * November 26th, 2009 http://de.games.konami-europe.com/news.do;jsessionid=BC992C268D342BF1EC578495889B2D62?idNews=536 * November 22nd, 2009 * November, 2009 | rating = | genre = Card Battling }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 is the latest installment in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force series.Shriek.twoday.net Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 (PSP) Features * Uses the Official Card Game Master Rules. * Uses the March 2009 Banlist as default. * Entry of 5D's anime characters: Yusei Fudo (With and Without Marker), Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski (Normal + Duel Academy), Crow Hogan, Kalin Kesler (Dark Signer + The Enforcer), Carly Carmine (Normal + Dark Signer), Leo, Luna, Rally Dawson, Misty Tredwell (Normal + Dark Signer), Devack, Roman Goodwin, Officer Trudge (Normal and Shadow Drone), Mina Simington (Normal + Great) and 5D's Members. **5C's Members are 5D's cosplayers that are usually featured in V-Jump to advertise new cards and decks. * Also includes non-5D's anime characters who only appear for this game such as the people/duelists from Satellite and New Domino City. * Contains 4063 cards, including Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane, Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike, Extra Pack Volume 2 and most of Stardust Overdrive (with the exception of cards not part of the Dark Signer arc). * Features Dark Tuner and Dark Synchro Monsters. * Up to 200 deck recipes can be stored. * The Destiny Draw system from Tag Force 2 and 3 returns. (See Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 for further details.) Along with a new Partner Synchro, (for one turn you control which card your partner chooses) which can be used over the Destiny Draw. * Follows the story of the anime series closely as it is based around the Dark Signers arc of the 5D's Anime. * Features Cinematic Summoning and Attack Sequences available for Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu, Earthbound Immortal Uru, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, Power Tool Dragon, Gadget Hauler, Exploder Dragonwing, Junk Warrior, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, and Goyo Guardian. All previous TF3 Monster Summon/Attack animations no longer exist except for Blue Eyes White Dragon and Light and Darkness Dragon. * The game's loading screen features a random one of Carly's Fortune Fairies. * Speed Spells and Turbo Duels are not features of Tag Force 4. Game originals * Confirmed game originals: ** Advance Fortune Loan ** Altar of the Bound Deity ** Ashoka Pillar ** Assault Dog ** Blizzard Lizard ** Break Draw ** Cabrera Stone ** Central Shield ** Chariot Pile ** Closed Forest ** Crystal Skull ** Cursed Prison ** Dark Diviner ** Dark Matter ** Dark Tuner Dark Ape ** Dark Tuner Catastrogue ** Dark Tuner Chaosrogue ** Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand ** Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon ** Dark Wave ** Defender's Mind ** Discord Counter ** Fighter Ape ** Final Countdown ** Fortune Fairy An ** Fortune Fairy Chi ** Fortune Fairy En ** Fortune Fairy Fu ** Fortune Fairy Hikari ** Fortune Fairy Sui ** Frozen Fitzgerald ** Gate Defender ** Giant Ushi Oni ** Ice Mirror ** Magician Ape ** Masked Knight LV3 ** Masked Knight LV5 ** Masked Knight LV7 ** Miracle Stone ** One-Hundred Eye Dragon ** Pain to Power ** Power Converter ** Revolution - Trick Battle ** Roaring Earth ** Synchro Back ** Synchro Spirits ** Triangle - O ** Tuning ** Unacceptable Results ** Underground Arachne ** Wiretap ** Zeman the Ape King Unlockable * UMD Recognition with Tag Force 1 unlocks The Winged Dragon of Ra, Philosopher's Stone - Sabatiel, Crystal Skull, Jinzo (Anniversary Edition) and Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Anniversary Edition) for use. * UMD Recognition with Tag Force 2 unlocks Slifer the Sky Dragon (Effect Monster), Power Wall, Dark Magician (Anniversary Edition), Dark Magician Girl (Anniversary Edition), and Ashoka Pillar for use and Akiza Izinski (Duel Academy Version) as an opponent. * UMD Recognition with Tag Force 3 unlocks Obelisk the Tormentor (Effect Monster), Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Anniversary Edition), Berserker Soul, Miracle Contact, and Cabrera Stone for use and Kalin Kessler (Team Satisfaction Version) as an opponent. * UMD Recognition with all previous Tag Force games unlocks Triangle - O for use. Promotional Cards These are also included in-game. * Warm Worm * Worm Bait * Regretful Rebirth * Shield Worm (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 Game Guide) Character Decks Character Storylines Completing Story Mode with the below characters earns the player three copies of the characters' signature card. For example, completing Yusei's story earns the player three copies of Stardust Dragon, and Leo's story rewards the player with three copies of Power Tool Dragon. This isn't always the case, as completing normal Carly's story earns you one copy of each of the Fortune Fairies, and completing Crow's story earns you three copies of Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant. When you complete a Dark Signer story, you will recieve 3 copies of their Earthbound Immortal card. Yusei Fudo's (With Marker) Story * First Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Officer Trudge (Shadow Drone) and Sector Security Officer * Second Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Akiza Izinski and Jack Atlas * Third Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Kalin Kesler and Officer Trudge (Shadow Drone) * Fourth Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Roman Goodwin and Devack **'Card Earned:' Stardust Dragon x3 Yusei Fudo's (Without Marker) Story * First Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Officer Trudge and Sector Security Officer "Wade" * Second Heart: * Third Heart:bio * Fourth Heart: Jack Atlas's Story * First Heart: You and Jack tag duel against Carly Carmine and Mina Simington * Second Heart: You and Jack tag duel against Rally Dawson and Carly Carmine * Third Heart: You and Jack tag duel against Carly Carmine (Dark Signer) and Misty Tredwell (Dark Signer) * Fourth Heart: You and Jack tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Crow Hogan **'Card Earned:' Red Dragon Archfiend x3 Akiza Izinski's Story * First Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Misty Tredwell (Dark Signer) and Carly Carmine (Dark Signer) * Second Heart: You duel against Akiza Izinski * Third Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against two Sector Security Officers * Fourth Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Misty Tredwell (Dark Signer) and Carly Carmine (Dark Signer) **'Card Earned:' Black Rose Dragon x3 Akiza Izinski's (Duel Academy) Story * First Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Female Student and Mina Simington * Second Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Female Student and Officer Trudge * Third Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Female Student and Carly Carmine * Fourth Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Female Student and Yusei Fudo **'Card Earned:' Gigaplant x3 Crow Hogan's Story * First Heart: You and Crow tag duel against Female Student and KENYoU (Satellite Version) * Second Heart: You and Crow tag duel against Officer Trudge and Sector Security Officer * Third Heart: You and Crow tag duel against Carly Carmine and female duelist * Fourth Heart: You and Crow tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Leo **'Card Earned:' Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant x3 Luna's Story * First Heart: You and Luna tag duel against Leo and Yusei Fudo * Second Heart: You and Luna tag duel against two female students * Third Heart: You and Luna tag duel against two Satellite duelists * Fourth Heart: You and Luna tag duel against Devack and Kid **'Card Earned:' Ancient Fairy Dragon x3 Leo's Story * First Heart: You and Leo tag duel against Akiza Izinski and Luna * Second Heart: You and Leo tag duel against Crow Hogan and Satellite duelist * Third Heart: You and Leo tag duel against Misty Tredwell (Dark Signer) and Officer Trudge (Shadow Drone) * Fourth Heart: You and Leo tag duel against Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **'Card Earned:' Power Tool Dragon x3 Kalin Kesler (Dark Signer) Story * First Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Crow Hogan and Rally Dawson * Second Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Jack Atlas and Luna * Third Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski * Fourth Heart: You duel against Kalin Kesler **'Card Earned:' Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu x3 Kalin Kesler's (Team Enforcer) Story * First Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Crow Hogan and a Young Boy * Second Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against two Sector Security Officers * Third Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against two Sector Security Officers * Fourth Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Officer Trudge and Sector Security Officer **'Card Earned:' Pandemonium x3 Carly Carmine's Story * First Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Leo and Luna * Second Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Officer Trudge and Mina Simington * Third Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Rally Dawson * Fourth Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Jack Atlas and Mina Simington **'Card Earned:' Fortune Fairies Carly Carmine's (Dark Signer) Story * First Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Leo and Crow Hogan * Second Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Luna and Officer Trudge * Third Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Akiza Izinski and Mina Simington * Fourth Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo **'Card Earned:' Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu x3 Misty Tredwell's Story * First Heart: You and Misty Tredwell tag duel against Carly Carmine and Tetsu Ushio * Second Heart: * Third Heart: * Fourth Heart: **'Card Earned:' Misty Tredwell's (Dark Signer) Story * First Heart: * Second Heart: * Third Heart: * Fourth Heart: **'Card Earned:' Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua x3 References Tag Force 4 Tag Force 4